


Summertime

by carterhack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hope and Lyall supremacy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Remus and Sirius are just bros being bros but the bros are gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: Sirius Black had never liked summers before, but now he kind of loved them.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to cknacho16 on tumblr, this fic is entirely made up from one of our many ramblings of Wolfstar headcanons.  
> TW// There is some very slight implied abuse/homophobia. It's not anything major, but I thought it'd be best to mention it. There's also some anxiety towards the end.

Sirius Black didn’t think he would ever be able to enjoy summertime when he was younger. Summers were always filled with pain and loneliness when he was young, but now everything was different. Now he was sixteen-years-old walking down the street with Remus Lupin, the sun beating down on their faces as they talked about musicians. Now, summers were warm and wonderful. 

“Where do you wanna go first?” Remus asked, tilting his head and grinning. He never wore clothes that revealed too much of his scars, and today he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a light-grey flannel. It was the closest thing he had to summer wear. Sirius, taking a different approach, was wearing a plain pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He’d picked them out last time Remus and he had gone to muggle shops, and Sirius kind of loved them. He loved muggle clothes.

“Can we go to one of those stores that sell old clothing?” He asked, smiling widely. He had forgotten what the muggle stored were called, but he absolutely loved those. They had a mixture of every sort of muggle clothing, and no two things were the same. It was brilliant.

“The second-hand store?” Remus smiled at him softly, nodding his head. “Yeah, there’s one right up the road.” He motioned forward, and Sirius followed his lead as they walked. Sirius loved days like this. He loved hanging out with all of their friends, of course, but hanging out with Remus in the muggle world was so much different than that in the best way. It felt so peaceful and relaxing to just talk with Remus about muggle music, and he even loved listening to Remus talk about wizard history he found fascinating or a creature he read about recently. It was nice. The two walked a little more until they came up to a small store in between two other much larger stores. Excitedly, Sirius was the one to lead the way as he pushed through the door.

“Woah,” He whispered, grabbing Remus’s arm. “There are so many clothes, Moony!” Remus laughed and nodded, watching him with a smile on his face.

“Uh, yeah,” He nodded again. “You can get something, mum gave me some money for the both of us.”

“Really?” He turned towards Remus, eyes wide. He hadn’t brought any muggle money, and he didn’t think Remus had had any money with him since they had gone shopping the last time they were together. “Are you sure?” He didn’t want Remus’s parents buying him stuff. The Potters were already always trying to buy him stuff, and it made him feel extremely guilty.

“It’s fine,” Remus chuckled, motioning around at all the clothes. “Just get one thing, the clothes here are inexpensive since they’re secondhand.” Sirius nodded before turning, making his way over to a row of shirts. He picked one up, a blue one with pink flowers on it, and held it up to his friend. 

“Would a cool muggle wear this?” He asked, inspecting it. Remus looked at him blankly before laughing loudly, shaking his head. His laugh was soft and light, but it carried throughout the small store like a song. 

“No,” He said, still laughing as he shook his head. “That’s ugly as hell, Padfoot.” Sirius looked at him then looked back at the shirt before huffing, putting the shirt back. He was secretly glad Remus was there though because sometimes muggle clothing was confusing.

"Fine," Sirius raised his eyebrows, turning to look at him. "What clothes here are cool?" Remus looked up, still chuckling slightly, and his eyes roamed around the store. Sirius watched him as he looked around, shifting on his feet. 

"Oh!" He walked over to the jackets and started shuffling through them. "Jackets are very cool." Sirius went over to him, still watching as he looked. He had that concentrated look he usually had on when he was reading or studying. It was quite a nice look. 

"This is very cool," He held up a black, leathery jacket and held it out to him. Sirius took it, holding it out and looking it over. He had seen a lot of muggles wear things like this, and he did always want to own one of his own. "And uh…" Remus shifted, his cheeks tinted pink. Sirius looked up at him, curiously. 

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Remus looked shy, and he turned away to rifle through the jackets again. Sirius chewed on his lip, waiting for him to say something.

"You'd look good in it." He mumbled, ducking his head into the jackets nervously. 

"Oh," Sirius felt his own face heat up and he turned away, pulling the jacket on now. "Does.. does it look good?" He asked quietly, turning back to Remus. His friend looked up, giving him a small smile even though his face was still red and he still looked nervous. 

"Uh.. yeah," he said, nodding slowly. "You do." Sirius stepped forward, grinning. Remus's opinion mattered a lot to him when it came to muggle clothing. He was just so much better when it came to this kind of stuff, and he also liked the look Remus had on his face right now. 

"Well, you'd look good in this," Sirius pulled on a jacket that Remus was holding onto anxiously. It was a jacket made out of the same jean material that jeans were made of, and it looked really cool. Sirius had seen some muggle musicians wear jackets like this and he always thought they looked good. 

"Oh, uh," Remus nodded, smiling. "Thanks." He pulled the jacket on, looking back up at Sirius with a tilted head and a small smile.

"Does it look good?" He asked. Sirius nodded slowly. It did look good, he thought. Remus had broad shoulders and he was rather tall, so the jacket fit nicely on his body. He realized that he was staring a little too long and he turned away, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes," He mumbled before looking back up and flashing him a grin. "It looks really good, Moony, you should get it!" 

“Great!” Remus smiled back at him, still looking somewhat flustered. “Let’s go ring these up, then we can get ice cream before heading back.” Sirius grinned at him because that sounded like an excellent idea.

* * *

When they got back, they were both wearing their jackets and feeling content. They spent the rest of the money given to them on big ice cream sundaes, and now they were walking along a row of houses as Remus explained to him something he read about.

“So I thought that if we could somehow amplify that it could be a good prank-” Remus stopped, turning to him and raising his eyebrows. “Are you even listening?” He didn’t say it angrily; he said it teasingly. Sirius hadn’t been paying attention, though, he was just watching Remus as they walked not really focusing on what he was saying. He had only looked up when he heard the word prank.

“Kind of?” Sirius tried, chuckling as Remus rolled his eyes and started walking up to his lawn towards his front door. 

“Well, then I’ll do the prank all myself and not let you get any of the credit,” Remus huffed as he opened the door, motioning for him to follow. The Lupins’ house was so warm and cozy all the time. The floors were all carpeted, and there were books almost everywhere you looked, and it almost always smelled like some sort of spiced tea. 

“You never want to take credit for pranks, you’d get in trouble,” Sirius reminded him as they kicked off their shoes and walked from the entryway to the living area. It was the coziest room in the house, the sofa and recliners were always covered in throw blankets and pillows. 

  
“Pranks?” Remus’s mum, Hope, looked up smiling. She was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, knitting. Even though it was summer, the fireplace was usually lit at their house because Remus and Hope were always cold. It didn’t make the house too warm, though, instead, it just added to the hominess of the house.

“Remus was just saying how he was going to pull a prank all on his own,” Sirius smiled at her. “I’m trying to stop him.” Remus rolled his eyes, and Hope smiled.

“Maybe you can help him so he doesn’t get caught,” She winked. Sirius loved Hope Lupin so much. 

“Okay, mum,” Remus nodded. “We’re going to go to my room for a little bit.” He walked over to her and leaned down, kissing her on her cheek. She gave him a look, and Sirius could have sworn she was winking at him too.

“Okay, boys,” She nodded. “Have fun, your father will let you know when supper’s ready.” Remus nodded before walking back towards the hallway and into his room. Their house was rather small, but it was just another thing Sirius loved about it.

“Your mum is the reason you have an affinity for pranks?” Sirius raised his eyebrows, chuckling. Remus’s family was so nice, and he loved whenever he came over. Lyall and Hope were good people to be around, and they made everyone feel like they were at home. Sirius certainly felt a sense of _home_ whenever he was over.

“Something like that,” Remus smiled, putting on a record before laying down in his bed. Sirius laid down next to him because it was usually what they did when it was just the two of them. 

“You look like a rock star in that jacket,” Sirius said quietly after a little while of them silently listening to the music, laying side by side. Remus chuckled, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at him.

“You look more like a rock star than me,” He mumbled. “You have the hair and everything.” Sirius shook his head, looking up into his eyes and giving a shy smile. He suddenly felt very nervous. 

“You have the body of a rock star,” He said before he paused, registering what he just said. Remus looked at him with wide eyes before pulling away. Sirius felt panic surge up inside him, but Remus was smiling at him from the edge of the bed.

“I have something that can make us even more like rockstars,” He said, but before he could ask what he was already walking out of the room. Sirius stared at the door, rolling over to lay on his stomach. He closed his eyes after a moment, listening to the music play as he waited. He loved Remus’s room. Like the rest of the house, it was warm and cozy with plenty of blankets and pillows, but it was also very Remus. It was neat and tidy even with a large number of books and scrolls and quills. 

“Okay,” Remus’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up. He was holding a dark blue case with a grin spread across his face. “I got this from my mum’s room.” He sat cross-legged on the floor next to his bed, motioning for him to sit down next to him. Sirius obliged, looking at him curiously. He opened it, and inside the books was a bunch of muggle makeup.

“Oh,” Sirius looked over it as Remus started pulling out little bottles. 

“What colour do you want?” He asked, motioning to the little bottles. Sirius looked at them before picking up a dark red one. 

“This one,” He said and Remus nodded, picking out a purple one for himself before setting the case aside. He continued watching him as Remus grabbed his hand, pulling it onto his lap.

“Nail polish makes you look really cool,” Remus said before uncapping the bottle. Sirius realized what it was, then, and he smiled. He continued smiling and watching Remus as he worked on Sirius’s nails. He had on, again, that concentration face that Sirius liked as he meticulously applied the nail polish. Once he was finished with both of his hands, he looked down at his work with a grin.

“Now, just blow on them like this,” He showed him by blowing on his own nails. Sirius nodded, lifting up his hands and blowing on his nails as Remus started working on his own nails. 

“There’s other stuff in there,” He nodded towards the makeup case. Sirius peered over it and started pulling things out, inspecting them. Once Remus was done with his nails he pulled out a black pencil. 

“C’mere,” He mumbled, scooting so close he was almost sitting on him. “Open your eyes wide and don’t move. Sirius did as he was told, swallowing as Remus pressed the pencil under his eye. He moved it around, and Sirius’s eyes watered, but he was more focused on Remus’s other hand holding his face. His face felt hot where he was touching, and his stomach did twists and turns as he sat there letting Remus apply the makeup. Just as Remus was about to finish, still holding his face, the door creaked open. Sirius’s eyes widened more, and Remus pulled away from his face slightly, but Sirius was jumping back from him. He felt panic rise up his chest and throat, looking down at the makeup, then at Remus, then up at Lyall Lupin in the doorway. He felt sick suddenly, his whole body going cold. He had flashbacks to his own parents, and it made anxiety spike through him.

“Supper’s ready,” Lyall said, smiling at the two of them. “You look very cool.” He added before leaving the room again, closing the door behind him. Sirius was still shaking.

“Hey, hey,” Remus frowned, putting an arm on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” His eyes were wide, and he was looking at him with concern. Sirius swallowed, nodding slowly.

“Uh, yeah,” His voice came out feeling strained. “I just thought…” He shook his head, but Remus seemed to understand even if he didn’t finish the sentence.

“It’s okay,” He nodded, smiling at him softly. “You can be yourself here.” The two stayed there for a moment silently, Remus’s hand still on his shoulder. Sirius focused on him as he calmed himself down, finally smiling back at Remus. He wasn’t used to all of this. He had the Potters, yeah, but he was still cautious around them. He knew he didn’t actually have to be because they were great, but he couldn’t help the familiar anxiety he had when it came to certain things. It was refreshing, seeing Remus be himself at his house. 

“Come on,” Remus stood up, holding out his hand. “Let’s go eat.” He was giving Sirius one of the kindest smiles he’d ever seen, and he nodded, taking his hand and letting himself get pulled up. He didn’t let go of his hand as they walked out towards the dining room where Hope and Lyall were sitting at the table. They were both smiling up at them, and the room was filled with the smell of the cooked chicken. Everything felt so warm and good, and he looked down at Remus’s and his hands interlocked as they took a seat at the table. He may have not liked summers before, but now he absolutely loved them. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my other fic The Big Disasterous Bet of 1977 I offhandedly mentioned that Remus and Sirius had painted their nails together over the summer, and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I had to write this fic. If you wanna go check out that fic, please do! It's a Jily and Wolfstar fake dating au and it's my baby rn.


End file.
